


Will-bucks and the Chore Chart

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal comes up with a new way to reward little Will for doing his chores. But when Will wants more than his money can get him, what will he do to get what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompts welcome, find me ove ron tumblr: puppyxtraining :)
> 
> Standard disclaimer, this is ageplay - consenting adults playing at younger than biological ages. Not you're thing? No trouble, don't read. 
> 
> Set in the little!verse - check out my other fics and bookmarks for context!

Inspired by [this pic](http://puppyxtraining.tumblr.com/image/133965337388) of Hugh Dancy, and [this post](http://xenagogy.tumblr.com/post/133942103314/littlewillsworld-xenagogy) on tumblr :)

...

Will was playing with his trains on the floor of Hannibal’s study, while his daddy glanced up fondly every now and again. He had dressed Will in a particularly childish pair of denim shortalls, with little ducks embroidered on the chest. The shortalls had snaps in the crotch and while Will wasn’t wearing diapers at the moment, Hannibal surmised they would come in handy when Will was particularly little. The childish outfit aside, Hannibal had attached a pacifier clip to Will’s top and he happily sucked on it while he pushed the trains on the carpet as Mr Bear and Mr Trumpton looked on.

Hannibal was putting the finishing touches on something he had been working on for Will. He was looking forward to showing him.

“Will darling? Come over here please.”

A whine and a small grumble.

“But I’m playin’ wif my trainth daddy.”

Hannibal shook his head and clucked softly.

“What did we say about following instructions? And taking your pacifier out to speak?”

Will sighed again and removed his pacifier. He left his trains and grabbed Mr Bear, tucking the plushy under his arm as he approached the desk, the pacifier bobbing against his stomach as he walked. Hannibal patted his knee and Will sat on his lap.

“What is it daddy?”

“Well dear boy, I’ve been thinking of what I can do to help you with your chores.”

Will gave a small frown. He hated his chores, as almost all little boys do.

“Ah-ah. No frowning. Chores are part of life. While it would be nice to play all the time, that is simply not the reality. You understand that, don’t you will?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good boy. Now, while chores are necessary, that doesn’t mean that there can’t be a small reward in it, for good little boys that do their chores correctly.”

Hannibal uncovered a colourful chart, decorated with a puppy motif. Down the left side were a list of Will’s chores, things like cleaning his room, making his bed and putting his toys away. There were also a few other non-chore items, such as brushing his teeth, listening to his daddy without argument and drinking from a big-boy glass.

Will’s eyes widened as he leaned forward to look at it. His name was printed in big letters at the top and he traced over them with his finger.

“Is this mine daddy?”

“It is, my dear. This is your chart, see here? Down this side are the things you will be rewarded for if you do them correctly, and with a good heart. Most of these things you do already. Some of them are a bit new.”

Hannibal pointed to the one about the glass.

“Just like this one. Every so often, you can show me what a big boy you can be, and you can have your milk or juice from a glass.”

Will craned his neck around to look at Hannibal.

“You mean….a glass, like daddy’s?”

Hannibal kissed his nose and Will giggled.

“Yes, just like daddy’s. And every time you do something right, you will get a star, in this space here.”

Hannibal pointed to the spaces next to each chore.

“Wow. I love my chart daddy. I can’t wait to get lots and lotsa stars!”

“That’s very good, I’m glad you’re excited darling. But there is even more.”

Hannibal took a large envelope out of the drawer and placed it on the desk. He opened it and took out a stack of rectangular pieces of paper. They were decorated in the same puppy motif as the chart, except they were green and looked a little bit like money.

“These are Will-bucks. And they are what you’ll be working for.”

“Ooooh. Are they special?”

“They are. See, each time you earn a star on the chart? You get one Will-buck.  When you get enough Will-bucks, you can exchange them for things.”

Trying to keep up with this whole new transactional process, Will began to chew on his pacifier chain until Hannibal removed it from his hands, holding them between his own.

“Um, but…so how do I know what I can exchange them for?”

“Ah! Glad you asked.”

Hannibal took an A4 card from inside the envelope. On there were a range of activities and rewards and their equivalent in Will-bucks.

“See here? This one is for a trip to the zoo. That will cost you twenty Will-bucks. But something like daddy helping you to build a fort, or a visit to the ice-cream shop, will only cost you ten Will-bucks.”

Will chewed on his lip. He looked anxious. Hannibal put his hand on Will’s back and rubbed gently.

“What is it, little one?”

“But…well, what if…will I need to pay for hugs and kisses and cuddles with Will-bucks?”

“Oh no. No, my dear boy. This is just a way to reward good behaviour. I will always be here for kisses and cuddles and hugs. You know this Will.”

To emphasise the point, Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and kissed him on the cheeks and forehead. Will giggled and leaned into him. They stayed there for a little bit, Will enjoying the comfort of his daddy’s arms around him.

“But Will, I must tell you something.”

“Yes daddy?”

“The Will-bucks work in the opposite way too.”

“Whaddyou mean?”

“Well, if you are perhaps a little bit naughty, or even a lot naughty, though I don’t think we need to worry about that, you will need to pay a due.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a small penalty. For example, if you don’t clean up your toys, like I ask, you will not receive any Will-bucks. However, if you make an even bigger mess, when I have asked you to clean up, that will cost you one, or perhaps more Will-bucks.”

Hannibal turned the card over, where there was a list of naughty behaviours and what they would cost him. Will looked at them and shivered, nuzzling his face into Hannibal’s neck.

“I’m not a bad boy, daddy.”

“I know you’re not, Will darling. But sometimes we forget these things, and I wouldn’t be any kind of a good daddy if I didn’t remind you.”

“You’re the best daddy. I bet Matty doesn’t have anything like this.”

Will nestled further into Hannibal’s arms and popped the pacifier back into his mouth. He loved being held and being close to his daddy and Hannibal rocked him in the big desk chair, stroking his hair.

“No, I don’t imagine he does.”

They stayed like that for a little while, Hannibal stoking Will’s hair as he lay there, sucking on his pacifier and holding Mr Bear.

“Your hair is getting so long Will. Perhaps it’s time for a haircut.”

Will sat up and shook his head, his curls bouncing adorably. Hannibal smiled.

“No?”

Another shake of the head.

“Why not?”

Will took the pacifier out.

“Hurts, daddy.”

“Dear boy, it doesn’t hurt. Your hair has no nerve endings. So it can’t hurt.”

Will thought about this for a moment and looked at his daddy.

“Promise?”

“I promise darling.”

Satisfied, Will put the pacifier back in his mouth and they sat, cosy and content, until Will began to fall asleep.

“I think someone needs a nap.”

Will buried his head into Hannibal’s chest and shook his head. Hannibal shifted forward to get up but the boy still clung to him.

“Come now, Will. Good little boys need their naps.”

Will took his pacifier out and pouted, his lower lip sticking out almost comically.

“No nap daddy.”

“But Will, look here on the chore chart. There’s a line there about naps, saying that little boys that take their naps without fussing will get one star. And you know what one star means?”

Will gasped, his eyes lighting up.

“One Will-buck!”

“That’s right. So. Now, how about that nap.”

Will grinned and climbed off Hannibal’s lap.

“Alright daddy.”

Hannibal stood and took Will’s hand, leading him upstairs to his room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The chore chart worked well for the next few weeks, with Will, when he was little, steadily earning his Will-bucks.

Hannibal had given him a sky blue leather pouch, almost like a wallet, with his name stamped on the front in silver. It was for storing his newly earned currency.

The chart hung inside the pantry door in the kitchen. Sometimes, when Will wasn’t little and he caught sight of it, he smiled at himself fondly, running his fingertips over the stars that had begun to accumulate, and thinking about how lucky he was to have Hannibal. Sometimes he would mention little Will’s progress, as though he was an entirely different person altogether.

Little Will had cashed in a bit of his money, but wanted to save up for the biggest item on the reward card: a brand new scooter. It was forty Will-bucks, and Will kept this in mind when he did his chores.

One weekend, Frederick and Matty came by for dinner. Will answered the door, dressed once again in his shortalls, which had become his favourite outfit.

“Hey Will! Cool, I like your overalls!”

Matty rushed forward and hugged Will while Frederick hung back and smirked.

“Snaps in the crotch, eh Willy-wuss? Well, I guess it’s good for your daddy to have easy access for those diaper changes.”

Will frowned as Hannibal approached to greet their guests. He knew that being impolite was on the bad side of the reward chart, and would cost him a couple of his precious Will-bucks.

“Welcome Frederick, Matthew. Please come in. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Boys, why don’t you go and play in Will’s room. Frederick, we can have a glass of wine while I put the finishing touches on dinner.”

The boys scampered upstairs, Matty grabbing Will’s hand.

“Don’t worry about my daddy, Will. He’s just being rude. I like your outfit. It’s cute!”

Matty kissed Will on the cheek and Will blushed, wiping his face.

“Aww thanks Matty!”

He flopped on Will’s bed.

“Well, whaddaya want to play?”

Will looked around his room.

“Ooh, I have a new Lego set we could build?”

“Yeah! Let’s open it!”

Will pulled it from out of his closet and put it on the floor.

“I bought them with my Will-bucks!”

“What are they?”

“They’re my money! When I’m good and do my chores, my daddy gives me Will-bucks. Then, I can exchange them for a bunch of things.”

Matty stopped playing with the Lego, listening intently.

“That’s so cool Will. I wish my dad did stuff like that for me.”

“Maybe if my daddy told your daddy about it, he’d do it?”

As the words tumbled from Will’s mouth, he knew it’d never happen. Matty knew this too.

“Nah, it’s fine. So, show me these Will-bucks, what do they look like?”

Will retrieved the pouch from the top drawer of his bedside table and held them close to his chest.

“You gotta be careful with these Matty. These are like money.”

Will handed the pouch over and Matty opened it up, pulling out some of the money.

“Wow. These are so cool!”

“I know, aren’t they?!”

“How many do you have Will?”

“Um, well I think there’s maybe twenty in there? I’m saving up for a new scooter. But…”

Will frowned and looked at the pouch sadly.

“But what? What’s wrong Will?”

He sighed dramatically.

“Well, sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever get there. I need forty Will-bucks for the scooter. It’ll take me forever!”

The wheels began to turn in Matty’s mischievous mind. He squinted as he thought, then a big grin appeared on his face.

“I know how you can get more Will-bucks!”

“How?! We can’t steal more, I don’t know where my daddy keeps them.”

“No, that’s not it. But, your daddy has a printer copier in his study, doesn’t he?”

Will nodded slowly.

“Then it’s easy: we just make copies!”

Matty held one of the bills up to the light, like he’d seen in the movies.

“There’s no weird secret stuff on these bills. We can just put them in the copier and print as many as you want!”

Will chewed on his lip.

“I dunno Matty. That doesn’t sound right.”

“Yeah. Maybe not. But you want that scooter, right? I mean how cool would it be, I could bring my skateboard around and we could scoot around the garden!”

The thought of it was so tempting.

“Do you reckon my daddy would notice?”

“Nah. I mean, has he been taking a note of these, in like a book or something?”

“Hmm…no, I don’t think so.”

“Then we’ll be fine. C’mon, quick. While they’re still in the kitchen.”

Matty grabbed Will’s hand and practically dragged him down the stairs. They crept into the study and Matty went over to the fancy printer by Hannibal’s desk.

“Matty, I don’t think we should.”

“Don’t worry Will. Trust me. Go keep a look out at the doorway. I’ll do this, I’ll be quick.”

Will waited by the door and kept one eye on the hallway and the other on Matty who, true to his word, placed the money on the glass plate of the copier and made a dozen colour copies.

Then he grabbed a pair of scissors and quickly cut them out. Will left his post at the door and came over to inspect them. He looked at them closely. They were a perfect match.

“Wow. They look so good Matty.”

“See! I told ya!”

But there was a small, sick feeling in the pit of Will’s stomach. He wanted the scooter so badly, but knew this wasn’t quite right.

Before he had a chance to question Matty about them again, he heard Hannibal calling from the kitchen.

“Boys? Come downstairs. Dinner is ready.”

Matty thrust the bills at Will, who shoved them down the front of his overalls.

“Will? Matthew? Where are you?”

Hannibal popped his head into the study and regarded the boys. They were up to something. Hannibal could smell the scent of printer ink; that and mischievousness.

“What are you boys doing in here?”

Will chewed on his lip and tried to think fast, but Matty beat him to it.

“I wanted Will to show me his sketch pad. He told me about some drawing he had done for…oh…well, I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Matty nudged Will gently with his elbow.

“Um, oh yeah. Daddy, I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.”

“Ah, I see. Well I look forward to getting it. Come boys, dinner is ready. Go and wash your hands and I’ll see you in the dining room.”

Matty scurried past, Will following behind him. The scent of warm paper and printer ink was stronger as Will passed. He barely made eye contact with him on his way to the bathroom, and Hannibal knew that something had happened that he knew, most likely, he wouldn’t be pleased with.

 


	3. Chapter 3

All through dinner the small wad of bills pressed against Will’s stomach, like a constant reminder of what he had done wrong. He was quiet, only commenting every now and again as his daddy or Uncle Frederick asked him a question.

When their guests had left, Will helped clear the table and load the dishwasher. It was at Will’s fifth yawn in as many minutes that Hannibal took his hand.

“I think someone’s a little sleepy, hmm?”

Will rubbed his eyes tiredly and nodded.

“Let’s say we give you a bath, then get you to bed.”

“’kay daddy.”

Will leaned forward to hug his daddy, and when he did, the sound of crunching paper coming from Will’s chest could be heard.

Panicked, Will looked up, hoping his daddy hadn’t heard, but he knew it was impossible for him to miss; Hannibal’s hearing was almost as good as his nose. 

“What was that Will? What is in there?”

Hannibal pointed at the bib of the overalls, held up by the two clips.

“Um, nothing. Nothing.”

“Will. Tell me what is under there. Please don’t make me ask again.”

Will sighed and took out the money, now slightly crumpled.

“What are these?”

“Well…they are some of my Will-bucks.”

“I can see that. Why are you storing them here, and not in your pouch?”

“Um, see, well, I was showing them to Matty, and he said that maybe the pouch wasn’t safe enough. ‘Cause there are evil trolls and goblins that like to take little boys’ hard earned money. So, so maybe I thought that maybe I should carry them with me, at all times.”

Will was a little surprised at himself. The lie had come all too easily, and it scared and excited him at the same time.

Hannibal flicked through the money. There were a dozen Will-bucks there. He went over to the pantry and opened the door to reveal the chart, which had the stars for Will-bucks earned, and a tally for ones that had been used up.

“Come over here Will.”

Will went over, his legs beginning to shake.

“Let’s count together how many Will-bucks you’ve earned.”

So they counted; there were 30 stars on there.

“And how many have you used up since you began earning them?”

Will looked at the bottom of the chart. He whispered the number.

“Speak up Will, how many have you used?”

“Um, I’ve used twenty.”

“I see. So thirty, minus twenty equals…”

“Ten.”

“Correct. So then how is it that you have twelve here?”

Will gave a small shrug, his ears burning with shame.

“Let’s go and get your pouch upstairs.”  

Hannibal left the kitchen.

“Follow me, please Will. Immediately.”

Will scurried after him. As they climbed the stairs, Will thought about confessing everything. But something stopped him.

The pouch was still lying on the floor with the Lego that he and Matty had been playing with earlier. Hannibal picked it up and took out the money, counting out the twenty that Will had worked so hard for.

Hannibal held all of the money out to Will who was chewing on his thumb anxiously. Hannibal didn’t even bother to remove the thumb from his mouth or hold his hand like he usually would.

“You’ve had ample time to tell me what has happened here Will. I want the truth, right now. It may mean a more lenient punishment, though I doubt it.”

Will’s chin began to tremble. He didn’t entirely know how he was going to confess. The idea had been Matty’s, but he didn’t want to tattle. Hannibal sat on the bed, steering Will to stand in front of him.

“I will sit here all evening if I have to, Will. Now. Tell daddy what really happened.”

“I…I….I made copies of the money, daddy.”

“I see. Why?”

“I wanted a scooter.”

A tear fell and tracked down Will’s cheek. Hannibal didn’t wipe it away.

“So you wanted a scooter so badly, that instead of saving up and going about it the right way, you lied and deceived your way to get what you want.”

The boy nodded, more tears falling.

“I am very, very disappointed in you, William.”

It was at the use of his full name that Will began to cry in earnest.

“I’m sorry daddy. I’m sorry!”

Hannibal stayed silent. He truly was disappointed. But he also knew that Will had not come to the plan on his own. His heart ached to see and hear his boy crying, shoulders shaking and body quivering. He wanted to gather his baby in his arms, rock him and soothe him and tell him it would all be okay. But Will had been naughty.

“I trusted you Will. I trusted you with this system so you could show me you could be responsible, and be treated like a big boy.”

Will began to suck his thumb, soothing himself from the terrible shame and sadness he felt.

“Take your thumb out of your mouth Will. Over my knee. Now.”

Will trembled, shook his head.

“No, please. Please don’t spank me daddy!”

“You are in no position to request such things, young man.”

Will sniffled and hiccupped, then placed himself over his daddy’s lap, his legs and upper body supported by the bed.

Hannibal unsnapped the crotch of Will’s shortalls and pulled down his Snoopy underpants. And without hesitation, he began to spank Will.

“Count them. Out loud.”

Through his heaving sobs and tears, Will began to count. It was worse that he hadn’t been told how many he was going to get. When he reached twenty, he stopped counting.

“Keep counting Will. Just because you stop doesn’t mean I will.”

So Will kept counting, Hannibal stopping when he got to forty. Will lay there crying, his tears and snot making a damp patch on the bed. A tear ran down Hannibal’s face as he looked at his boy lying prone on his lap. He brushed it away and helped Will to stand.

Immediately Will went to hug him, but Hannibal held him at arms length. Usually after a spanking, Hannibal would hold his boy, comfort him and tell him all was forgiven. Not this time. The shift panicked Will and he cried even harder.

“No! I’m sorry daddy! I’m so sorry, please, please forgive me!”

“Go and stand in the corner.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Go now, William. Or there will be another forty, so help me.”

Will shuffled over to the corner, his underpants around his ankles and his pants hanging open. His backside burned.

“Hands on your head. No sucking your thumb.”

Hannibal stood and left the room, going to his own bedroom. It was difficult to punish his boy. But he needed to learn a lesson. Hannibal was still holding the money in his hands. Will had worked hard for the money he had earned. But the deceit in making the copies concerned Hannibal. He placed the pouch on his tallboy and began to run a bath in his en-suite, adding a soothing oatmeal bath treatment to the water. He also placed a washcloth at the bottom of the bath, so Will’s backside wouldn’t be making direct contact with the bottom of the tub.

When the tub was full, Hannibal turned off the faucets. The water was still on the warmer side of tepid, so he went to the spare room, to where little Will’s crib was kept. He rolled it down the hall back to his room, leaving it in the far corner, and laid out the diapering supplies on his bed.  

He then went downstairs and prepared a bottle of warm milk with a crushed up aspirin in it, taking it back to his room and placing it in the bottle warmer he sometimes used for Will.

When he went to get Will, the boy was still standing there, crying silently.

“Follow me Will.”

Will took his hands down and followed Hannibal to his room. He spied the crib in the corner, and saw the changing mat laid out on the bed and all the necessary accompaniments, and more tears fell, but he didn’t dare to speak up.

Hannibal undressed him silently, tossing the clothes in the laundry hamper. He helped Will sit in the bath and washed him, not speaking one word. While he was never rough with little Will, tonight he was robotic and without love or emotion. And when he was done, he dried Will off and took him, naked, over to the bed.

“Lie down on the changing mat please Will.”

Will sniffled.

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“Lie down.”

Will obeyed. He wished he had Mr Bear or even Mr Trumpton or his doll Katherine for comfort.  He didn’t want to ask, so he sucked his thumb instead.

Hannibal powdered Will’s crotch and, because he was not intentionally cruel, put some soothing cream on the boy’s backside. The skin was red and heat radiated off it. Hannibal tried not to look at it as he slid an extra thick cloth nighttime diaper under Will’s bottom.

He pinned it on, followed by a pair of plastic pants and a onesie. When he was done, he helped Will to stand. Once again, Will moved forward, wanting comfort and reassurance, and again, Hannibal rebuffed him, causing fresh tears to fall.

“Over to the crib, Will.”

Will shook his head, speaking around his thumb. Hannibal wondered if Will would safeword out. It wouldn’t be the first time he was so emotionally drained that he used that one word to put an end to it.

“No…please daddy. Please no. Wanna sleep with you!”

Hannibal ignored his pleas and dropped the side of the crib down, motioning for Will to get in. The crib looked bare and unwelcoming. Gone were the puppy sheets and the fuzzy blue blanket Will loved. Gone were any of his crib toys and the mobile that sometimes hung above it. And gone were his plush friends. It was desolate, just plain white sheets, a pillow and a light throw at the end of the crib.

Will waddled forward and climbed into the crib. Hannibal went to get the bottle and handed it to Will.

“Drink this, then go to sleep.”

Will lay back, placing the nipple in his mouth and sucking. The milk was warm and soothed him a little. He watched sadly through the bars of the crib as his daddy went into the bathroom, took a shower, then came out in his pyjamas.

Hannibal packed the diapering supplies away and drew back the covers. He glanced over at Will, who was just about finished with the bottle. His eyes followed him, through dropping and still moist.

“Goodnight Will.”

Hannibal turned out the lights and climbed into bed, his back to the corner of the room where the crib was. The moonlight coming through the window meant that Will could still see his outline, so near yet so far.

Hannibal could hear Will tossing and turning, whimpering and crying silently. It hurt Hannibal, but the boy needed to learn his lesson. So they both fell into fitful sleeps of no more than a few hours at a time.

…

Day broke, and Hannibal opened his eyes. He got up and walked over to the crib. Will was fast asleep, curled up in a ball under the blanket, sucking his thumb.

Hannibal went to relieve himself then went over to the crib. He lowered the side and placed a hand on the side of Will’s face.

“Will. Darling, wake up.”

Will’s eyelids, swollen from crying, fluttered open. He looked up at Hannibal who held his hand out and used the other to pull back the blanket. Hannibal then slid two fingers underneath the onesie and into the leg band of the diaper. It was damp, but not wet.

“Come on. Come with me.”

Will sniffled a little and allowed his daddy to help him up. His legs felt like jelly as he tottered over to the bed. Hannibal climbed in and then motioned for Will to follow him.

Still hazy with sleep and what had happened the night before, Will crawled in, instinctively cuddling up to his daddy. This time, Hannibal put his arms around Will and stroked his back. Will sighed with relief as he nuzzled his chest.

“’m sorry daddy.”

“I know you are. You’re forgiven.”

One of Hannibal’s hands crept down to pat Will’s diapered backside, a soothing and comforting gesture.

“It wasn’t you who thought of making the copies, was it.”

Will shook his head.

“Was it Matthew’s?”

A nod.

“You should have said something, darling. You can say no to him, he won’t think poorly of you.”

Will removed the thumb from his mouth.

“I wanted the scooter, daddy. But…now, I will have to start again, won’t I.”

Hannibal pondered this for a moment.

“Well. I think you’ve been punished enough. I will allow you to keep the Will-bucks you rightfully earned. But the extras will be destroyed.”

“Really daddy? I don’t have to start from scratch?”

“No, but if you ever try to be deceitful with the Will-bucks again, I will indeed reset the bank to zero.”

Will stretched up and kissed Hannibal on the cheek, then nosed his way into the crook of his neck.

“Thank you daddy. You’re the best daddy in the entire universe.”

Hannibal laughed, Will loving the rumbled in his chest and the way it showed his teeth.

“I don’t know about that, little boy.”

“I do. And it’s the truth.”

And with that, they both continued to cuddle, both falling back asleep with no tossing and turning until late in the morning.

 


End file.
